sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biolizard
– gigantyczna jaszczurka, prototyp najpotężniejszej formy życia, stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Biolizard przez wiele lat pozostawał uśpiony na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2 celem Biolizarda było doprowadzenie kosmicznej stacji do zderzenia z Ziemią. Potwór okazał się na tyle potężny, że aby go pokonać Super Sonic i Super Shadow musieli współpracować. Historia Projekt Shadow Biolizard powstał jako prototyp Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia, w ramach rządowego Projektu Shadow prowadzonego na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Profesor Gerald Robotnik i pozostali naukowcy wykorzystali DNA Black Dooma i swoją wiedzę na temat starożytnych cywilizacji do stworzenia istoty. Biolizard był wzorowany na starożytnym Bogu Zniszczenia - Chaosie. 27 stycznia o godzinie 12:30 został pobudzony do życia. Prototyp spełnił wiele oczekiwań badaczy, wliczając w to niezniszczalne ciało, regenerację i zdolność do samodzielnej reprodukcji. Mimo wszystko przy życiu musiał go podtrzymywać skonstruowany na ciele mechanizm, zdolny do wytwarzania Kontroli Chaosu. Dodatkowo nie prezentował sobą żadnej cechy inteligentnej istoty, będąc prymitywnym zwierzęciem, nie potrafił mówić ani ruszać się. Największym problemem w kwestii Biolizarda był jego niezwykle szybki rozrost. Wraz z upływem czasu potwór stawał się coraz większy, a w połączeniu z jego drapieżnością i agresywnymi skłonnościami przysporzył wiele niepokojów i strachu wśród badaczy i mieszkańców kosmicznej stacji. Kiedy ilość spowodowanych przez niego problemów była już za duża, istotę odizolowano i pilnie strzeżono. Biolizard został zastąpiony finalnym produktem badań - czarnym jeżem Shadowem. Kiedy Profesor Gerald Robotnik planował zemścić się na ludzkości za to że ci zabili jego wnuczkę, Marię, przeprogramował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, aby po zebraniu w niej siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu mogła uderzyć w planetę z taką siłą, że zniszczyłaby ją. Biolizard i Shadow zostali poddani praniu mózgów i w przyszłości mieli wykonać pośmiertną wolę swego stwórcy. Sonic Adventure 2 50 lat później Shadow wykonał wolę Profesora Geralda, posługując się Doktorem Eggmanem do zebrania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK kierowała się do zderzenia z Ziemią Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman i Rouge postanowili połączyć siły aby ją zatrzymać. Planowali w tym celu wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd do zatrzymania energii pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy Sonic i Knuckles dotarli do rdzenia kolonii chcieli umieścić Główny Szmaragd na replice Ołtarza Szmaragdów, ale drogę zagrodził im Biolizard. Shadow, któremu Amy pomogła odzyskać wspomnienia o Marii postanowił pomóc bohaterom, odwracając uwagę potwora. W trakcie walki mechanizm podtrzymujący życie Biolizarda został zniszczony, a Knuckles zatrzymał energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jednak Biolizard wykonał na szmaragdach Kontrolę Chaosu i połączył się z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, tworząc Finalhazard. Kierował stację do zderzenia z Ziemią kiedy zabrakło energii szmaragdów. Ostatecznie pokonali go Super Sonic i Super Shadow, ale kolonia zdążyła już wejść w atmosferę planety. Bohaterowie wykonali wspólna Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportowali stację z powrotem w kosmos. Shadow przypłacić to niemalże swoim życiem. Shadow the Hedgehog Biolizard, a właściwie jego forma Finalhazard, pojawił się w jednym ze wspomnień Shadowa. Przed poziomem Space Gadget jeż miał retrospekcję, w której przypomniała mu się walka z Biolizardem w kosmosie. Sonic Generations Biolizard pojawił się jako boss ery Dreamcasta w wersji Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS. Walka wyglądała niemal identycznie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, z tą różnicą że z jaszczurem walczył Sonic, a nie Shadow. Charakterystyka Osobowość Biolizard jest bardziej bezrozumnym potworem niż myślącą istotą. Jego agresywność doprowadziła do nieprzyjemnych nastrojów wśród mieszkańców ARK, którzy obawiali się o swoje życie. Biolizard jest również bardzo wrażliwy na zmiany wilgotności i temperatury, a także na moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, która doprowadza go do furii. Wygląd Biolizard to wielka, brązowo-czarna jaszczurka. Posiada długą szyję i ogon, parę nóg z przodu i wypustki z tyłu, służące do pełzania. Jaszczur posiada na swoim ciele również wiele mechanicznych implantów, w tym lasery na oczach. Na plecach posiada on mechanizm podtrzymujący życie, od którego odchodzą dwa przewody, łączące system z otworem gębowym. Moce i umiejętności Jako prototyp najpotężniejszej formy życia, Biolizard posiada wiele cech swojego następcy, ale również wiele braków. Potworowi brakuje inteligencji, a bardzo szybkie tempo wzrostu i rozkład ciała zmusza go do noszenia na plecach systemu podtrzymywania funkcji życiowych, który jednocześnie jest jego jedynym słabym punktem. Całe ciało jest niezniszczalne i odporne na ciosy, mimo swojego kruchego wyglądu. Biolizard potrafi strzelać czarnymi kulami energii, a także generować wokół siebie jajka, służące jako pociski. Pośród jego zdolności znajduje się również słynna Kontrola Chaosu. Biolizard może wykonywać bardzo potężne warianty tego ataku, pozwalające mu na teleportowanie się w różne miejsca. W przypadku posiadania wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, Biolizard może wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, którą połączy się z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, tworząc Finalhazard. Transformacje Finalhazard Finalhazard to jedyna znana, oraz ostateczna transformacja Biolizarda. Potwór zyskuje ją po dokonaniu Kontroli Chaosu za pomocą siedmiu Szmargadów Chaosu. Łączy się wtedy z Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, poprzez lufę Armaty Zaćmienia. Ponieważ w momencie wykonywania umiejętności, Shadow uszkodził system podtrzymywania życia potwora, Finalhazard co prawda nie potrzebuje już tego urządzenia, ale na jego ciele zaczynają pojawiać się bąble, jego nowy słaby punkt. Oprócz tego, może generować wokół siebie pociski w postaci jaj, oraz strzelać laserami z dziur w ciele. Temat muzyczny Tematem muzycznym Biolizarda jest utwór Supporting Me. W innych mediach Archie Comics Biolizard pojawił się w komiksowej adaptacji gry Sonic Adventure 2. Fizycznie zadebiutował dopiero w drugim numerze Sonic Universe. Podobnie jak w grach Biolizarda stworzył Profesor Gerald Robotnik, jako prototyp Shadowa. Później jaszczur miał doprowadzić Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK do zderzenia z planetą Mobius, w celu pomszczenia przez Geralda śmierci jego wnuczki - Marii. Ostatecznie pokonali go Super Sonic i Super Shadow. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X Bio Lizard pojawił się w odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek. Odegrał tam rolę identyczną do tej co w grach, będąc prototypem Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia stworzonym przez Profesora Geralda. Kiedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele próbowali zatrzymać Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK przed zderzeniem z planetą, Bio Lizard zagrodził im drogę. Potworem zajął się Shadow, który zniszczył jego mechanizm do podtrzymywania funkcji życiowych. Później Bio Lizard przybrał formę Final Lizard, łącząc się z ARK i kierując ją do zderzenia z planetą. Ostatecznie zniszczyli go Super Sonic i Super Shadow, którzy doprowadzili do eksplozji Armaty Zaćmienia do której był podczepiony Final Lizard. Ciekawostki *Biolizard korzysta z tego samego ryku, co Perfect Chaos, a nawet Devil Doom, co może sugerować jego powiązania z Black Arms. W Sonic Generations jego ryk brzmi tak samo jak ten, którym posługuje się Dark Gaia Phoenix z Sonic Unleashed. *Podczas misji Dragon Slayer w grze Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic wspomina czasami Biolizarda. Pojawiający się w grze Earth Dragon może być wersją Biolizarda ze świata Camelot, ze względu na podobny kształt ciała, długą szyję, oraz podobny ryk. *Kiedy Biolizard używa Kontroli Chaosu do transformacji w Finalhazard, jego ryk jest silnie edytowaną mieszanką okrzyków Sonica i Shadowa. Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Projekt Shadow Kategoria:Twórczość Geralda